Ready, Set... Ed!
"Ready, Set, Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 2 and the 28th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to break a world record to come to Kevin's rank of record-breaking. Plot Ed's little toy monster captures Edd's heart and attention, but when it reveals exactly what Ed stores under his bed, Eddy and Edd just have to go outside. But there's no respite as Kevin is hard at work breaking every cul-de-sac record ever set in front of an adoring audience. It's all too much for Eddy's jealousy bone which begins to feel that old familiar twinge. Worse still, even Ed and Edd are impressed by Kevin - he has got to be stopped. Eddy decides to try his skill at cycling too but after an abortive - and highly painful - attempt at the world's scariest cycle ramp decides to try his luck elsewhere and soon has Edd hard at work again, this time building a popcorn-fueled rocket-car capable - according to Eddy at least - of traveling around the world in record time. Seeing the Kids are torn between skepticism and wanting to buy it, Eddy's imagination goes into hyper-drive which is the reason why he has got Ed and Edd loping along against a scrolling background dressed as Scots, Mexicans, Swiss and even Sharks. Jimmy is impressed but Plank is feeling woozy and Kevin all too swiftly smells a rat which leaves the Eds in a downward spiral of their own making, quite literally! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes!" ---- *'Edd': guessing "It must be at least 32 feet in length." Jonny: "32 feet! A new record." Kevin: by his new record "Cool." Eddy: Double D a dark look "What? Now you're some kind of psychic yardstick?" ---- *'Edd': sighing "There he goes again, involving you to Ed and I in his use of plural pronouns." Ed: "This one's for you, Nestor!" and crashes on the ground '' ---- *'Kevin': ''to be interested ''"Does it have knobs?" ---- *'Rolf': "Now spin them around like a sick goat!" '''Nazz': giggling "You sure are Old World, Rolf." Eddy: Kevin's record "Hahaha, some record Kev. What's next? Pillow fluffing? Yawn." drops Sarah and Jimmy on the ground while heading over to Eddy Kevin: "What are you dorking about this time?" ---- *'Ed': "It looks so cool, Double D!" Edd: "Thank you, Ed." Ed: "Can we visit the planet of bacon men and have the marrow sucked from our bones?" Edd: "It's just a prop, Ed." Ed: "It's too small." Edd: "Small?! Please, Ed, it's compact." ---- *'Edd': Ed crawl underneath his own bed "Did Ed actually crawled underneath his bed?!" ---- *'Eddy': "Watch the head, big guy." Ed: "Where?" the traffic cone Kevin: "Where's the other dweebs?" Eddy: "You wanna be cramped up in Ed's pits?" ---- *'Ed': "I think I swallowed a turtle." Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, the Eds are seen using their bike to try to break a world record, but their bike was destroyed in the episode "Dawn of the Eds". It is possible that they got a new bike or they were using Kevin's bike. *Kevin makes a reference to The Wizard of Oz when he and Eddy are dragging each other to Eddy's rocket car. He shouts, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" before throwing Eddy on to the hard pavement. This marks the first time any character in the show references The Wizard of Oz. The second is in the episode "See No Ed" and the third (and final) time is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *In the scene where Ed's seagulls are flying around his room, his window was already open. Yet in the next scene it is closed. Then Edd proceeds to open it again. *When the Eds blast to the top of the World's Scariest BMX Ramp, Ed quotes, "Connecticut." Could Peach Creek be in Connecticut? Or can Ed see it from all the way up there? Or is Ed being his usual, clueless, self? *Kevin says Eddy is speaking in "Dorkinese", which is a pun on the Asian languages Japanese, Cantonese, Taiwanese, Chinese and Vietnamese. *As Ed's toy goes under his couch a second time to hurt Eddy, it aims for his face. But in the next scene, it shows him with a hole in his stomach. *When Ed's toy goes under his bed, not much garbage is seen, but when Ed takes the toy from under his bed, it is filled with garbage. *While Ed is going under his bed, take note of the wall at the right. When Ed gets the toy, the bed looks like it is in the middle of the room. But as Ed's seagulls are flying, Ed's bed is next to the wall again. *While Kevin is on his bike, he has a helmet. But after Jonny measures the skid mark, Kevin's helmet is replaced by a hat. It's possible that Kevin took off his helmet and put his hat back on offscreen. *Eddy is shown to have great balance, as he was able to stand on both feet normally on top of the fence. *This is probably the only time the kids aren't seen paying for something in one of the Eds' scams (Chimp World is excluded, as it was intended to be for-profit). *It is clear that geography is not Eddy's best subject, as he sites Egypt and Africa as two separate places, yet Egypt is a country in Africa. *The order of the places they pass by: #Scotland #Switzerland #Mexico #Pacific Ocean #Egypt (not shown) #Africa (not shown) #Afghanistan (not shown) #Mexico again #Some tropical place, probably an island or Hawaii *Two of Ed's birds, Penelope and Nestor, are named after Greek mythological figures. Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, and Nestor was the Greeks' oldest councilor before the battle of Troy. *When Edd opens the window for some fresh air (on one very quick shot) and lets the seagulls fly out, his gap is missing. *We know that Ed once kept seagulls under his bed (until Edd let them fly out of Ed's room). *If you look closely, when Ed fished his toy out from under the bed, there were five seagulls instead of three. *This is possibly the third time Eddy called Edd by his real name instead of "Double D." Edd was called by his given name twice in the episode "The Ed-Touchables". *The "Scotland", "Switzerland", and the unnamed jungle backgrounds from the rocket car scam were later reused as backdrops for the Old World Village replica in the episode "Wish You Were Ed". *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Notice what Eddy is reading at the beginning of the episode. It's the same Slug-U-La magazine seen from "Ed-n-Seek"! *When the kids enter the rocket car, Kevin asks where the other Eds are. Eddy replies by saying "You want to be cramped up with Ed's 'pits?". Everybody seems to deny this-except Rolf. Listen closely: he says "Yes, Ed-boy" and "Sure." Gallery Eddy hole in stomach.jpg|"ED!! Your stupid toy ate my breakfast!!!" File:Qwees.jpg|Eddy in his costume. Knobs.jpg|Kevin, pretending to be interested in Eddy Rocket Car.jpg|Ed cramming all the kids into the "Rocket Car." Not good!.png|Oh Dear.... Unicycle2.png|"Half-pints, Over-Easy!" See Also *Rocket Car *World's Scariest BMX Ramp Video z_D7AluLnpk Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten